Corruption
Armored Scavenger's character. w.i.p. Description A dragon of unknown tribe and origin, it seeks to corrupt everything it can get. Appearance Corruption does not look like any another dragon in Pyrrhia. It is impossible to determine its tribe because it has pale purple scales all over itself. Its eyes glow a pale green and it seems to have no physical features of any other dragon tribe. Corruption has silver teeth that look metallic but it is not known if they are. It has wicked looking twisted black claws on each of its talons that look very sinister. They seem to resemble a bird of prey's. It also had a pair of horns on its head. They seem to twist up from his head and are pale purple like its body, with slightly darker purple scales on the underbelly. Corruption is a very large dragon but also very fast. It is hard to catch it due to its sleek body that looks surprisingly thin. Corruption also gives off a dark purple glow from its body which also has a scent that cannot be described. Most who smell it say that it resembles the smell of ethanol (alcohol) or a very sharp oily smell. Abilities Strengths * Corruption has the ability to corrupt and take over the minds of anyone around it, dragon or other. This ability is why everyone is afraid of him. * Corruption can also corrupt the bodies of others, causing them to fail. However, this effect will pass over in time as long as he or she doesn't encounter Corruption while he or she is infected. * Corruption can also corrupt the natural world as well. Plants, grass, and trees all become corrupted in his presence. They either wilt and die, or become a pale purple color and also making them very difficult to get rid of. Its infection slowly spreads if the plants aren't treated or killed off. * Corruption can also infect weather. Snow becomes acidic and purple, rain becomes acid rain, clouds become either purple or black and making them more dangerous, and many other kinds of terrible infections. * Corruption can breathe out a toxic deadly mist from its mouth. The mist is a very pale green and very lethal. * Corruption has the ability to regurgitate a poisonous substance from its mouth. Unlike RainWing venom, it is not black, it is a mix of green, purple, and dark grey. It is also said to be less dangerous than RainWing venom. The poison seems to cause serious scale or skin damage, but it does not burn and it can easily be washed off. It does not counteract with anything, but water will wash it off. Weaknesses * Corruption becomes ill on contact with the sun. * Corruption is insane, its corrupted mind cannot think straight. * Corruption is still a dragon, therefore it has many of the same dragon weaknesses. * Corruption is not healthy, it is malnourished and therefore it is not very strong physically. * Its own corruption is weakening it. Trivia * Based off the game, Terraria's Corruption, which spreads at a certain point in the game. Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters